


Mirrors

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mirror Sex, Soulmates, Top Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Mirrors

The room was full of mirrors.  
He did not want to see the reflection of his naked, defenseless body lying on the bed or his flushed face and grainy greens.  
"Dee, Dee ... opened his eyes," Sam whispered, perhaps vaguely amused.  
Dean did not reply, his mind drifted, feeling the thrusts of his little brother digging his sensitive flesh.  
Another push.  
Sam stroked Dean's belly with his hand, before going lower; With his fingertips he touched the bassoventre's rough skin and touched the inside of his thighs several times.  
Dean groaned in frustration, but without opening his eyes.  
The muscles twitched.  
"Open your eyes, Dean"  
"Mi ... you're torturing me ..."  
Sam gave him a light kiss on his brother's lips. He did it, always like a little bird when he eats a grain of wheat. "No," he replied simply.  
"I do not want to..."  
"Look, don't be afraid ... you're such a passionate creature, it would be a shame not to see her," Sam murmured. Nobody apart from him, knew how much he loved Dean, with his proud and indomitable character, now bent and docile, under him and all the other things that he would jealously keep for life.  
"Look at yourself and don't be afraid"  
Sam gave a stronger push and with the palm of his hand he rubbed the already tense, swollen sex of his brother.  
Dean obeyed.  
A shiver ran through his back when he looked at himself: his hair was disheveled, his eyes wet, his mouth obscenely wide open, and his skin marked by scars and ephelids, small bites of his brothers, now veiled in sweat.  
Pleasure shook his muscles, distorting him.  
He followed soon after Sam.

°°°  
"Are you ok?"  
Dean stretched out prigrantly like a satisfied cat and muttered a "Sure, didn't he?", Snatching laughter from Sam.  
"You weren't angry, were you?"  
Dean rolled his eyes. "A little, but did it seem appropriate?"  
"Yes, I wanted you to see with your own eyes what I see," Sam murmured, stroking his face.  
"And what did you see?" Dean asked, taken aback.  
"That I'm an incredibly lucky man," Sam replied, before kissing the love of his life on his lips.


End file.
